Phobie
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Après la victoire de Seirin à la Winter Cup, Akashi rentre dans une colère noir et décide de passer toute sa rage sur les membres de la génération miracle. Comment vont donc réagir Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara et Kuroko lorsque qu'il vont être enfermé dans un manoir morbide, confronté à leur pire cauchemars ? KagaKuro/MidoTaka/MuraHimu/Kasakise/FuriAka/AoWaka
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens ! Alors... Oui, je commence une nouvelle fiction ! Mais ne vous en faites pas : Le prochain chapitre de "On peut régler les problèmes, ensemble" sortira surement cette semaine, quand à "Their relation"... je pense l'abandonner. JE PLAISANTE ! PAS TAPER ! TTwTT

Juste que je suis méga super grave bloquée pour cette fic, mais je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer une fiction et de ne jamais avoir la suite. Ainsi, même si sa prend des années, je terminerai TOUTES mes fictions !

…

Voili voilou, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là ? "

C'était Aomine qui avait soufflé, exaspéré, cette phrase. Il se trouvait devant un manoir. Le genre de bâtiment typique des films d'horreurs : Mal entretenu et lugubre. Parfais pour foutre les chocoques à n'importe qui ! Enfin... sauf à Aomine. Ce dernier était juste crevé et voulait rentrer chez lui faire une sieste. Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Et bien, parce que...

" Aominecchi ! "

Ce cri eu le don de le faire sursauter, mais reprenant contenance, l'Ace se retourna vers la personne qui l'appelait : Kise.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Ryouta ? "

Le blond ne releva pas le ton nonchalant et, toujours souriant, il s'approcha de son ancien coéquipier et répondit gaiement :

" Akashi m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de le rejoindre ici. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi ? "

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Aomine hocha tout de même la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le manoir, ne cherchant même pas à retenir le bâillement qui traversa ses lèvres. Oui, c'était exactement ça : Akashi, leur ancien capitaine, schizophrène et réincarnation du sadisme, lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui donner rendez-vous devant le manoir-méga-cliché. Et Akashi avait toujours, TOUJOURS, ce qu'il voulait. Enfin ... sauf ça victoire à la Winter cup, que Kuroko lui avait volé une semaine plus tôt.

Cette dernière pensée lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Une panique sans nom s'empara de lui : Le schizophrène ne les avait pas convoqué pour faire passer sur eux toute la colère et la frustration de sa défaite ?  
Il s'apprêtait à faire pars de ses pensées à Kise, mais un nouvel arrivant l'en empêcha :

"Mine-shin, Kise-shin, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? "

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu : Deux mètres huit, cheveux violet, mec je-m'en-foutisme bouffant sans cesse des sucreries ... Atsushi Murasakibara, bien sûr !  
Trois membres de la génération miracle, convoqués dans un même lieu, par la même personne. Non mais sérieusement, c'était tout sauf une coïncidence ! Akashi avait forcément prévu un quelque chose !

"On a été appelé par Akashicchi ! répondit le mannequin toujours souriant."

Murasakibara hocha la tête pour le remercier, puis entama un nouveau paquet de bonbon dans le plus grand des silences.  
Comment ces deux là pouvaient rester aussi calme ? Aomine ne comprenait pas. Enfin ... pour le géant, il n'était pas si étonné qu'il ne se pose pas de question quand à ce rendez-vous. Après tous, c'était juste un grand gamin immature obsédé par les sucreries ! Mais Kise ... le copieur n'était quand même pas si bête et naïf ?

" Aominecchi ! Sanglota alors le dit "copieur" en tendant son téléphone à l'interpellé, Midorimacchi m'a dit d'aller crever !"

Ah bha si, il l'était ...

" Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait ? soupira l'As, exaspéré.  
\- Mais riiiiien ! pleura le blond. Je lui ai juste demandé si il venait !  
\- Tu es trop bruyant, Kise-kun ... lâcha alors une nouvelle personne."

Un hurlement franchit les lèvres de Aomine et Kise qui, mort de peur, firent un bon de trente mètre en arrière.

" Bonjour Kuro-shin. le salua Murasakibara en continuant de manger.  
\- Kurokocchi ! sanglota Kise.  
\- N'apparait pas comme ça, Baka ! L'engueula son ancienne lumière.  
\- Désolé. s'excusa l'ombre.  
\- Quand tu t'excuses, tu pourrais au moins le faire sans ton air neutre habituel !  
\- Désolé.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?!  
\- Désolé."

Aomine préféra ne plus rien répliquer, car sinon leur "discutions" allait durer encore longtemps ! Un énième soupire passa ses lèvres et son attention revint sur le manoir. Et bordel, où se trouvait Akashi ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquels le géant violet continua de manger, Aomine et Kuroko restèrent silencieux et Kise parla ... seul. Oui, c'est ça, il faisait un monologue. Décidément, l'Ace avait raison : Le mannequin était terriblement naïf ! La preuve était qu'il pensait que ses anciens coéquipier l'écoutait !

Enfin, un changement s'imposa quand Midorima arriva. Mais les quatre adolescents se rendirent compte bien vite qu'il y avait un problème quand ils virent la mine fatiguée et renfrognée du joueur de Shotoku... Et quand plus, il avait les mains vide!

" Midorimacchi ! s'écria Kise. Pourquoi tu m'as dit d'aller crever ?  
\- ARRIÈRE ! "

Le blond se figea de peur : Pourquoi le vert lui avait-il crié dessus ? Et pourquoi semblait-il de si mauvaise humeur ? Toutes ces questions eurent bien vite une réponse quand l'adolescent aux lunettes hurla, fou de rage :

" L'horoscope m'a dit d'éviter toutes les putain de personnes ayant pour signe "gémeaux" ! Alors ne t'avise pas de m'approcher Kise ! Compris ? J'ai déjà eut une matinée assez chiante alors vient pas me la plomber encore plus ! Mon horoscope m'a en plus prédit une putain de malchance, et ce matin j'ai égaré mon objet chance et ... "

Les quatre autres ne l'écoutaient plus, le regardant muet de stupeur, même Kuroko. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Midorima s'énerver autant et être aussi vulgaire. Il devait vraiment être à bout !

" Calme toi Shintarō. "

Cette simple intervention glaça l'ambiance. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dernier membres de la génération miracle : Akashi Seijūrō. Il se tenait droit devant le manoir, son regard hautain et son aura supérieure toujours présents ... Comme quoi, sa défaite ne l'avait pas tellement changé.

" Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Osa demander Aomine."

Le schizophrène posa son regard sur lui et l'As sentie un frisson d'effrois parcourir son corps. C'est que son ex-capitaine faisait peur, malgré sa taille ! Celui-ci ne daigna d'ailleurs pas lui répondre et pénétra dans la manoir. Les autres membres de la génération miracle s'échangèrent quelques regards. Atsushi décida de suivre Akashi. Kuroko lui emboita le pas et Kise fit de même. Midorima et Aomine hésitèrent un peu plus, peu rassurer à l'idée d'entrer.  
Finalement, le vert remonta ses lunettes puis alla à son tour dans la bâtiment. Le voyant faire, le métisse soupira mais, à son tour, s'avança dans la bâtisse.

L'atmosphère était encore pire à l'intérieur : Froide, menaçante... Aomine ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute .. mais il avait un peu, mais vraiment UN PEU, peur. Mais rien qu'un peu ! Après tout il était Aomine Daiki ! Alors c... OH BORDEL ! Y a avait bien un truck qui avait bougé là ?!  
Ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à la détresse de l'As, les autres membres de la génération miracle continuaient de marcher dans le silence, n'osant pas poser de question à Akashi, bien que certains mourraient d'envie de le faire !

Et puis soudain ... Le schizophrène se stoppa devant une porte. Comme ça , sans rien dire. Tournant le dos à ses anciens coéquipiers, il n'émit aucun mot, ce qui alerta les autres.

" Je dois bien avouer que j'ai été surpris."

Tous sursautèrent devant la prise de parole du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Néanmoins, personne ne l'interrompis, bien que Midorima et Aomine commençais à appréhender la suite ...

" Je n'aurais définitivement jamais cru perdre un jour, et encore moins face à toi Tetsuya. "

Malgré le fait que le joueur fantôme avait toujours son visage inexpressif, l'éclair de peur qui passa dans le regard de Kuroko n'échappa à personne. Kise avala difficilement sa salive, inquiet quand à la suite des événements...  
Akashi reprit , toujours sur le même ton :

" Mais quand bien même tu es réussie à me battre, le gout amer de la défaite ne me satisfait pas. Mais alors ... _Pas du tout_ ."

La manière dont les derniers mots avaient été prononcer alertèrent les joueurs et, sans réfléchir, les quatre plus grands réagirent au quart de tour : Aomine tira Kuroko contre lui, le tenant dans ses bras. Murasakibara posa une de ses mains sur la tête du fantôme en signe de protection et Midorima et Kise se placèrent devant eux, comme pour faire barrage.  
Devant ces réactions, Tetsu ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, réellement surpris de l'intérêt que lui portait ses anciens coéquipiers. Et malgré le danger imminent, il ne put s'empêcher d'être ému.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, aucun objet tranchant ne fut jeté en direction du groupe. Non, à la place... Il eu un rire. Un rire sordide, sadique... Tout bonnement effrayant. Akashi riait.

" Vous avez vraiment cru que je m'en prendrais à Tetsuya ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux."

Les autres ne purent émettre aucun mot, trop choqués devant le sourire qu'abordait leur ancien capitaine.. Et puis, quel était cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux ?

" Quitte à passer mes nerfs, continua le rouge, autant que se soit sur vous tous et bien sûr... lentement. Lentement et douloureusement."

Et puis soudain... La lumière s'éteignit, faisant crier de surprise tous les anciens joueurs de Teiko. Surprise qui fut vite mélangée à de la peur quand , au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière revint ... et qu'ils virent que Akashi n'était pas plus là.

" Qu... Qu'est-ce que... ? ne put qu'articuler Midorima sous le choque.  
\- Akashicchi à péter un câble ! S'écria Kise paniqué. Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite!"

Aomine ne se fit pas prier et, lâchant Kuroko, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée... qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce !

" On est enfermé ! pesta l'ace en serrant les poings"

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent, aussi inquiet les uns que les autres. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Akashi avait prévu de leur faire subir ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite de "phobie" ! Je suis contente que ma fiction est été accueillit aussi bien! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)

* * *

Kise : Jeune homme mannequin, blond aux yeux dorés, toujours souriant. Optimiste et motivé, c'est aussi le genre de personne débordant d'amour ! Certes, il tape sur le système de pas mal de gens, mais c'est tout de même difficile de le détester.  
Plutôt peureux et pleurnichard sur les bord... et bien...disons que c'est sans surprise qu'il fondit en larme, paniqué, devant la situation à laquelle lui et ses anciens coéquipiers faisait face : Seuls, enfermés dans un manoir affreusement glauque, sous la menace constante de Akashi Seijuro, leur ancien capitaine, schizophrène et sadique.

" Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici ! s'écria-t-il en larme. Je veux pas rester là ! J'ai froid ! J'ai faim ! J'ai soif ! J'ai peur ! Je veux ma maman ! Je suis trop beau pour mouriiiiiiir !  
\- Kise , tu fais trop de bruit. Fut la seul réponse qu'il obtint de la pars de Kuroko."

Le blond se laissa alors dépérir dans un coin, déprimé au possible, en sanglotant quelque chose comme "Kurokocchi est trop méchant" ou "Je veux pas mourir"

"Peut être y a-t-il une autre sortie. suggéra Midorima qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.  
\- Ouai, ou p'têtre pas. Grogna Aomine passablement énerver.  
\- On saura pas tant qu'on sera pas aller voir. lâcha Murasakibara en continuant de manger le contenu du paquet de bonbon qu'il n'avait pas lâché.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Lança l'As en partant devant"

Les autres n'hésitèrent pas à le suivre, sauf Kise qui était toujours aussi terrifié. Mais ne souhaitant pas rester seul, il se mit à courir afin de rattraper ses camarades, peu désireux de les perdre.

"Cet endroit semble immense... nota Kuroko en apercevant un carrefour au bout du couloir."

S'arrêtant, les joueurs se mirent à réfléchir. Trois choix s'offraient à eux : À droite, à gauche ou bien retourner en arrière.

"Séparons-nous, ça ira plus vite. dit alors Midorima.  
\- Mais ça va pas ?! s'écrièrent Kise et Aomine d'une même voix alors qu'ils avaient tout deux pâlit.  
\- Kise-chin et Mine-chin ont peur ? demanda le plus grand des cinq.  
\- Mais n'importe quoi ! s'écria Aomine. Le seul qui peut me faire peur, c'est moi !"

Un blanc suivit la déclaration de l'Ace, suivit d'un rire étouffé de la part du mannequin et d'un petit sourire moqueur de la part de Kuroko.

"Je suppose donc , reprit le vert, que tu n'auras aucune objection à ce que nous nous séparions ?"

Aomine voulut répliquer, mais ne voulant pas se rendre encore plus ridicule, se ravisa, grommelant quelques injures à l'adresse du joueur à lunette.

" Bien, je vais donc aller à gauche.  
\- Je viens avec toi Mido-shin. décida le géant.  
\- Moi aussi Midorimacchi !"

Et sans attendre leur réponse, Kise attrapa les bras de Midorima et Murasakibara et les entraina à gauche. Resté seul, Aomine poussa un soupir... Quand il sentie une présence proche de lui ! Pour la deuxième fois de la journée , il fit un bond de trente mètre en hurlant, ce qui lui valut le regard blasé mais légèrement amusé de Kuroko.

" Bordel Tetsu ! s'écria L'As. On avait dit quoi au sujet de tes apparitions ?!  
\- Désolé."

Bizarrement , cette réponse rappelait vaguement à Daiki la discutions que lui et son ancienne ombre avait eu devant le manoir, à peine une heure plus tôt. Il décida donc de ne rien répliquer et partie à droite, suivit du joueur fantôme, tout en grommelant un "On se croirai dans un film d'horreur".  
Kuroko qui se trouvai derrière lui se mit à sourire : Sa première lumière avait toujours eu une peur bleu des films d'horreurs, tout comme Kise. Et voir que ceci n'avait pas disparut rendit le fantôme nostalgique...

" J'ai faiiiiiiim ! "

Midorima se retint de frapper Murasakibara. D'abord parce que c'était quelqu'un de calme avec des bonnes manières... et ensuite parce qu'avec la carrure du plus grand, il risquait de se blesser.

Soupirant, il se tourna vers son ancien coéquipier. Celui-ci avait finit son paquet de bonbon juste après qu'ils se soient séparés de Aomine et Kuroko, et depuis il réclamait de la nourriture. Chose que ni Kise, ni Midorima, n'avait pensé à emmener.

"Il va falloir que tu patientes. répondit pour la énième fois le garçon à lunette.

-Mais je veux pas... !"

Kise, quand à lui, regardait la scène avec compassion, bien qu'au fond ceci l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Décidément l'horoscope avait raison : Midorima n'avait vraiment pas de chance depuis ce matin !

Mais alors que ses deux anciens coéquipiers continuaient leur "discussion", le mannequin aperçut une nouvelle porte sur la droite. Une porte assez grande, fabriquée dans un jolie bois dorés, et dont la poignée était jaune avec des reflets oranges.

Curieux, le copieur s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur la poignée. Il l'abaissa tout aussi doucement puis donna une pression en avant afin d'ouvrir la porte. Il fit un pas dans la pièce pour en voir le contenu, mais il faisait trop noir. Le blond se mit alors à la recherche de l'interrupteur et longea le mur, laissant ses mains parcourir le papier peint pour trouver l'objet tant convoité.

Une exclamation de joie lui échappa lorsque enfin ses doigts rentrèrent en contacte avec le bouton ! Heureux de pouvoir enfin admirer la pièce, il appuya et la lumière fut ! Mais en même temps que l'apparition de la lumière, il eu un bruit. Un bruit rapide, net, mais tout de même effrayant. Un bruit qui fit frémir le mannequin.

Se retournant, Kise pâlit. La porte... La porte était fermée !

Paniqué, l'adolescent se précipita vers elle et tenta de l'ouvrir, s'acharnant sur la poignée, mais rien ni fit : Il était bloqué.

" Midorima ! Murasakibara ! hurla-t-il en tapant contre l'obstacle"

Ses deux camarades, l'entendant appeler ainsi et sans utiliser leurs "surnoms", se précipitèrent à leur tours sur la porte.

"Kise, calme toi ! lui cria le joueur de Shutoku.

\- Je suis enfermé ! répondit le blond comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Recule Kise-shin. ordonna alors Atsushi qui n'avait pas quitter son air flegmatique"

Le mannequin s'exécuta sans hésiter : Il avait compris ce que voulais faire le plus grand. Celui-ci leva alors ça main, la serra... et abatis sa main sur la porte. Porte qui fut à peine égratignée, causant la surprise générale... Qui se transforma en inquiétude pour Midorima et Kise quand le cri du géant résonna, et que son corps tomba à genoux.

"Murasakibara ! s'écria le vert, ça va ?

\- J'ai mal... geint l'interpellé pour toute réponse."

Il souleva sa main afin de la montrer à son ancien coéquipier. Ce dernier l'examina quelques minutes, puis fronça les sourcils, encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant.

" Midorimacchi ! intervint alors Kise qui avait plus ou moins retrouvé son calme , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment va Murasakibaracchi ?

\- Cassés. répondit l'adolescent à lunette.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ses doigts sont cassés."

Le copieur resta muet de stupeur... Puis se mit à fixer la porte, béa : Ce n'était pas une simple porte en bois. Elle devait être en plomb pour avoir fais ça Atsushi, et sans avoir aucune égratignure en plus !

" Il faut s'en occuper. lâcha Kise plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Je n'ai pas de trousse de soin sur moi, et ça m'étonnerai qu'il y en ai ici. répondit Midorima dont l'anxiété grandissait à vue d'œil.

\- Il faut que vous trouviez la sortie ! Une fois dehors, vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver de l'aide !

\- Mais Kise-shin... commença Murasakibara.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Murasakibaracchi , je vais trouver un autre moyen de sortir !"

Il disait ça, mais le blond tremblait comme une feuille, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver définitivement seul.

" Bien. dit alors Midorima. Nous allons y aller."

Un silence suivit sa déclaration... puis il continua, laissant l'inquiétude le gagner :

"Nous reviendrons te chercher, Ryouta."

Le concerné entendit ensuite les pas de ses anciens coéquipiers s'éloigner, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Malgré leur attitude froide ou détaché, ces deux là tenaient à lui, et ça le rendait heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui mes amiiiiiiis ! Voici enfin la suite de "Phobie" !

Bon... Un Chapitre très court, c'est vrai. Cependant, étant à nouveau très motivée pour cette fiction, je comptes poster le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible ! Maximum deux semaines quoi... Et si je ne le fais pas... Eu... Vous pourrez me donnez un gage ! Promis !

Bref. Bonne lecture à vouuuus !

* * *

Si Akashi était la réincarnation du sadisme, et bien Aomine était la réincarnation de la vanité ! Se sentant toujours supérieur, à parler de manière hautaine et n'en faire toujours cas sa tête. Pourtant, coincé dans ce manoir avec pour seul compagnie Kuroko, l'Ace de Tôô était méconnaissable.

"Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?!  
-C'est juste une souris, Aomine-kun."

Le métisse sentie la honte l'envahir : Il avait l'air fin, tiens, à crier toutes les cinq secondes pour rien ! Son ancienne ombre devait bien se foutre de lui.  
Le plus grand mit rageusement ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas, désirant à tout prix sortir d'ici. Grand dieu, il tuerai Akachi des qu'il le verrait, ça c'était sûr et certain !  
En attendant, il fallait au plus vite qu'il trouve une sortie, car décidément l'ambiance de cet endroit n'était pas faite pour lui !

" Aomine-kun."

L'ace se stoppa, légèrement surprise de la prise de parole de son ancienne ombre. Se tournant vers lui, il le vit pointer quelque chose du doigt. Portant son attention sur cette chose, il aperçut... Un porte.

"C'est peut être la sortie. supposa le joueur fantôme."

Aomine, quand à lui, fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu trop simple... il avait vu assez de film d'horreur pour savoir qu'il y avait surement un piège.  
Lançant un regard à Tetsuya, il vit que celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, surement aussi méfiant quand à cette porte.

"Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le plus grand en fixant de nouveau la porte."

Kuroko se mit à réfléchir quand aux possibilités. Mais une chose était sûr : Cette porte n'était pas là par hasard, et les deux membres de la génération miracle le savaient très bien. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes : connaissant Akashi, il avait forcément préparé quelque chose derrière...  
Subitement, l'As soupira... Puis ébouriffa les cheveux du joueur fantôme.

"J'y vais. Reste là."

Le plus petit le regarda, surpris. Le métisse, lui, était rouge de gêne. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être "gentleman".

"Tu n'es pas o... commença le joueur de Seirin.  
\- Ferme la, reste là. grogna son camarade."

Sans plus attendre, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Cependant, Kuroko le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était terrifié.

"C'est un salon. Indiqua Aomine."

Testuya s'approcha à son tour et regarda dans la pièce. Effectivement, cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un salon. Canapé, cheminé, étagères...

"Devrions-nous entrer ? Demanda le bleutée.  
\- On a pas vraiment le choix."

A moins de revenir en arrière, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait aller. L'as s'avança donc à l'intérieur suivit de son ancienne ombre, quand un léger bruit de fit entendre. Un claquement, semblant résonner au loin... Et Aomine poussa violemment Kuroko hors de la salle, avant que la porte se ferme brusquement.  
Au sol, les yeux écarquillés, le joueur fantôme resta muet de stupeur.

"Aomine ! S'écria-t-il en prenant conscience de la situation."

Il se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir. Sans succès.

"Merde ! Entendit-il de l'autre côté. C'est fermé !  
\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Tetsuya.  
\- Ouai... Et toi ?  
\- Oui. Merci, Aomine-kun..."

Dans la pièce, le métisse souffla de gêne avant de répondre :

"C'est rien..."

Le silence ce fit. Que faire maintenant ?  
Ce fut le plus petit qui proposa une solution :

"Je vais aller cherche les autres. Midorima-kun saura sûrement quoi faire.  
\- Ouai... S'tu l'dis. Grogna son camarade."

Nouveau silence. Kuroko hésitait fortement à laisser son ancienne lumière seule.

"Je reviens vite. Finit-il par dire."

Puis il partit en courant, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. 

* * *

Midorima et Murasakibara marchait dans un silence pesant. Le violet regardait sa main blessée tout en la tenant avec l'autre. Les lèvres serrées, un tremblements imperceptible traversant son corps... Il avait mal, vraiment mal, et se sentait prêt à pleurer à tout moment comme le grand enfant qu'il était. Mais il devait se retenir et rester fort, et ceux pour plusieurs raison : Tout d'abord, il ne voulait pas passer pour un pleurnichard, surtout devant Midorima. Et ensuite... Il ne voulait justement pas inquiéter son camarade. Celui-ci semblait déjà assez chamboulé comme ça, ce n'était donc pas la peine de lui rajouter un poids.

"Un porte... Lâcha subitement le concerné."

Le joueur de Yosen releva les yeux. Ils étaient parvenus au bout du couloir et, comme l'avait fait remarqué le vert, une porte se tenait devant eux. Cependant, au vue du ce qu'il c'était passé avec Kise, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"Si ce n'est pas la sortie, on fait immédiatement demi-tour. Dit Midorima."

Il tentait de paraître autoritaire et assuré. Cependant, Atsushi le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade : Le plus petit était littéralement terrifié et inquiet.

"Allons y. Répondit simplement le violet."

Shintarou s'approcha et ouvrit la porte, non sans hésitation. Devant eux apparurent alors des escaliers, menant vers le bas.

"Sûrement le sous-sol... Commenta le joueur de Shutoku.  
\- Peut être que la sortie et là.. ? Proposa son camarade.  
\- Non.. Ça m'étonnerait.  
\- Mido-shin, on ne peut pas savoir sans y aller."

Le vert ne se sentait pas rassuré. En particulier parce que...

"Allons y. Ajouta Atsushi en commençant à descendre.  
\- A.. Attend, Murasakibara ! L'interpella le vert en le suivant."

Parce que... Parce que...

"On ne voit rien ici... Fit le violet."

Exactement.

"On a du louper l'interrupteur...! Signala Midorima. J.. Je vais regarder."

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui :

"Tout va bien, Mido-shin... ?  
\- Mais oui ! Répondit un peu précipitamment son camarade."

Remontant les marches en quatrième vitesse, Shintarou chercha l'interrupteur. Sans succès. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte : Le bouton était-il à l'extérieur ?  
Sans réfléchir, il sortit et tourna la tête vers le mur. Et effectivement, l'interrupteur était là. Un soulagement prit le jeune homme, puis il appuya... Avant de ce glacer d'effrois. La porte venait de se refermer... Piégeant Atsushi à l'intérieur.

** A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre de "Phobie" ! Je vous avait dit que je le posterai vite xD

En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture xD

* * *

Jamais Midorima n'avait été aussi paniqué. Merde... Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il aurait dû se douter que c'était un piège ! Forcément que la porte allait se refermer ! Alors pourquoi était-il sortit ? Pourquoi il avait été aussi stupide ?  
... Il savait très bien pourquoi. Et cela ne faisait que l'énerver davantage.

"Mido-shin... ? Entendit-il de l'autre côté.  
\- Murasakibara ! S'écria le vert."

Silence... Puis :

"Je ne peux pas sortir... Signala le géant."

... Merde...  
Midorima enleva ses lunettes et passa une main sur son visage, tentant de reprendre un semblant de calme. Mais comment être calme lorsqu'un de vos amis se retrouvait piéger dans un sous-sol morbide, blessé en plus de ça ?

"... Je suis désolé... Dit-il.  
\- ... Mido-shin est gentil."

Surpris, il regarda la porte.

"Tu te trompe, Murasakibara. Je...  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est gentil."

Le vert ne sut quoi répondre. Il remit ses lunettes, tremblant légèrement. C'était le violet qui était gentil, à ne pas lui en vouloir.

"Je vais voir si il y a une sortie en bas. Continua le géant. La lumière est allumée maintenant. Ajouta-t-il."

Midorima n'était pas sûr qu'il y est de quelconque échappatoire.. Mais que faire d'autre ? Après tout, la porte face à lui était maintenant bloqué... Comme celle de Kise.

"Très bien. Finit-il par dire. Je vais aller chercher Aomine et Kuroko.  
\- D'accord."

C'est sur ces mots que le joueur de Shutoku fit demi-tour. Murasakibara, quand à lui, ne bougea pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bas des escaliers sans un mot. Sa main le lança et il grimaça, la regardant en se mordant la lèvre. Il s'assit sur les marches, penaud.

"... Aka-shin n'a pas été gentil... Souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux."

Il ne devait pas pleurer malgré la douleur. Il était un grand garçon. Il.. ne devait pas pleurer... 

* * *

Inspirer... Expirer... Inspirer... Expirer... Et surtout... surtout, ne pas paniquer... Rester calme... Quelqu'un viendrait bientôt le chercher. Il en devait... pas... paniqué...  
Un sanglot lui échappa :

"Putain..."

Kise n'en pouvait plus. Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes que Midorima et Murasakibara étaient partis... et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures !  
Assit devant la porte, recroquevillé sur lui même, le mannequin avait fermé les yeux, empêchant toutes larmes de couler. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait bien se passer... Il serra les les dents, la gorge nouée, se répétant en boucle cette phrase.

Pourquoi Akashi leur faisait-il subir ça ? Pour se venger ? Uniquement pour ça ?  
C'était impossible... Impossible ! Ce n'était pas leur Akashi ! Leur Akashi était sadique, oui ! Et il avait soif de victoire ! Mais jamais il ne leur aurait fait subir quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! Jamais... Jamais il ne l'aurait enfermé... Pas en sachant que...

"Kise ! Entendit-il."

Il rouvrit d'un coup les yeux, bondissant sur ses pieds, et se précipita sur la porte :

"Midorimacchi !

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le vert de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ou... Oui... Répondit le blond. Vous avez trouvez des secours ? Demanda-t-il."

Son camarade ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Kise devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de mal.

"Murasakibara... A aussi été enfermé. Lui annonça Shintarou."

Le mannequin se figea. S'était une plaisanterie... hein ? Juste une vulvaire plaisanterie ?

"Je vais aller chercher Aomine et Kuroko. Continua son camarade."

Le blond ne répondit pas, se laissant désespérément glisser contre la porte.

"Kise ? Entendit-il. Tout va bien ?"

La voix de Midorima trahissait son inquiétude. Le mannequin se força à être aussi joyeux qu'il le pouvait :

"Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas Midorimacchi !"

Le vert n'était pas dupe... L'As de Kaijo n'était clairement pas bien.

"Je reviens vite. Promit-il alors."

Il reprit ensuite sa route, voulant à tout pris retrouver les deux derniers membres de la Génération Miracle.

* * *

Aomine s'ennuyait ferme. Enfermé depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, il ne voulait qu'une chose : bouger. Faire une activité. En temps normal, il aurait sûrement préféré faire une sieste, mais il faut aussi dire qu'en temps normal, il n'était pas enfermé dans un manoir fantôme à cause de son psycopathe d'ex Capitaine.

Il soupira, puis lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'il y ai quoique-ce-soit pour se divertir ici... mais il ne perdait rien à chercher. Il se mit donc à fouiller les divers placards, en quête d'une activité.

* * *

Kuroko ne s'arrêtait plus de courir. Il était de plus en plus mal au fil que le temps avançait, et toujours aucune trace des autres !

Les mains moites, manquant de tomber la tête la première, il reprit de justesse son équilibre et continua sa course. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que la panique le gagnait peu à peu. Cette situation commençait à être insupportable !

Il tourna précipitamment dans un couloir adjacent... et percuta de plein fouet Midorima. Il serait sûrement tombé si le vert ne l'avait pas retenue.

"Kuroko ? Lâcha, surpris, le plus grand.

\- Midorima... Dit à son tour le joueur fantôme, essoufflé."

Ils se regardèrent en silence, ne semblant chacun pas comprendre la situation. Puis, peu à peu, l'absence de leurs coéquipiers leurs sautèrent aux yeux... et ils comprirent.

"Aomine... A été piégé ? Souffla Shintarou.

\- ... Kise et Murasakibara aussi... ? Lui répondit Tetsuya."

Tremblant, le bleuté se laissa glisser contre le mur. L'as, lui, resta debout, le regard dans le vide. Leurs amis étaient piégés dans des salles. Eux deux, dans le couloir... Aucun signe de la sortie. Aucun signe de secours. Pas de réseau pour appeler qui-que-ce-soit...

"On est fichu... Lâcha le vert."

* * *

Kagami ne comprenait pas la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi Furihata lui avait-il demandé de l'attendre devant ce manoir flippant ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, grognant de frustration. Et puis surtout... il était inquiet. Cela faisait bien... aller... 30 minutes que Kuroko ne répondait pas à ces textos ? D'ailleurs, il ne répondait pas non plus à ses appels ! Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

"Taiga ! Entendit-il."

Tournant la tête, il fut surpris mais heureux d'apercevoir Himuro. ce dernier s'approchait tranquillement en lui souriant doucement, lui faisant un signe de main.

"Tatsuya ! S'exclama le tigre en le rejoignant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est un de tes coéquipiers qui m'a fait venir. Furihata, si je me souviens bien."

Le rouge fronça les sourcils :

"A toi aussi ?

\- Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le joueur de Yosen qui prenait une mine sérieuse.

\- Ouai..."

Ils furent interrompu par deux autres arrivant : Kasamatsu Yukio et Wakamatsu Kosuke. Non, décidément, tout cela devenait trop étrange.

"Tu as peut être une explications à propos de notre venue, Kagami ? Demanda le capitaine de Kaijo ?

\- Non. J'en sais aussi peu que vous. Lui répondit l'As.

\- Alors que c'est un de tes coéquipiers qui t'a fait venir ? Lui demanda le joueur de Tôô."

Le rouge hocha la tête. Les basketteurs échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

"Et bien, quel rassemblement ! Commenta joyeusement une voix."

Takao Kazunari. Ne manquait plus que lui. Étrangement, cela ne surpris pas les autres personnes présente.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'immisça en Kagami :

"Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Kuroko. Dit-il gravement."

Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise.

"Et alors ? Demanda Wakamatsu.

\- ... Kise n'a aussi donné aucune nouvelle. Dit à son tour Kasamatsu."

Les autres se mirent à comprendre peu à peu.

"Shin-chan ne répond pas non plus à mes messages ! S'exclama le faucon.

\- Et Atsuchi aussi... Termina Hirumo, commençant à être inquiet."

Le joueur de Tôô s'était figé. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Aomine : Une tonalité. Deux... Trois... Bip sonore. Répondeur.

"... Aomine répond rarement. Expliqua-t-il aux autres."

Cependant, il réessaya. A plusieurs reprises. Mais jamais le métisse ne décrocha.

Pourtant, connaissant l'As, il aurait finit par répondre, saouler qu'on l'appel autant.

"Vous ne pourrez pas les joindre... leur dit alors un nouveau venue.

\- Furihata ! S'écria Kagami. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Le châtain semblait triste et apeuré. Il baissa les yeux, ne parvenant pas à faire face aux autres.

"Tu vas répondre ?! S'emporta Kosuke."

Le première année sursauta et eut un mouvement de recule. Le tigre de seirin, ainsi que Kasamatsu, lancèrent un regard accusateur au joueur de Tôô. Celui-ci se calma immédiatement, regrettant d'avoir hausser le ton. Mais l'inquiétude était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il se contrôle...

Enfin, Furihata se décida à leur donner une explication. Mal assuré, il murmura presque :

"Seijuro... a... a perdu la tête..."

Les adolescents blêmirent. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

"Comment ça, perdu la tête ? Demanda Takao. Je croyais qu'à la Winter cup, il était redevenu normal !

\- On le croyait tous... Répondit le châtain en tremblant. Mais..."

Il releva les yeux vers les autres basketteurs. Les larmes venant flouter sa vue, il termina :

"Son autre personnalité à refait surface..."

** A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayooooo ! Voici la suite de phobie !

Sinon, pour ceux qui suivent ma fic sur Izuki ("On peut régler les problèmes ensemble"), sachez que la suite devrait arriver avant la fin du mois !

Voilaaaaaaa !

* * *

"Son autre personnalité a refait surface..."

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Kagami alors qu'il suivait Furihata, tout comme les autres basketteurs. Ils avaient fait le tour du manoir, rentrant par la porte arrière. Le châtain semblait savoir exactement où aller, alors personne ne faisait de commentaire. Mais l'inquiétude, tout comme l'appréhension, s'était emparés d'eux. Que se passait-il avec la Génération Miracle exactement ?

Furihata s'arrêta devant une porte. Il lança ensuite un regard aux autres lycéens, semblant inquiet et hésitant. Il prit une inspiration, toqua trois fois, et entra timidement. Les autres le suivirent en fronçant les sourcils, sentant de plus en plus mal cette histoire.

"Vous êtes enfin là. Dit alors une voix."

L'ambiance devint glaciale. Les regards tombèrent sur Akashi, assit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait les jambes croisés, les mains sur un genoux, un sourire hautain aux lèvres. Derrière lui, une dizaine d'écran de contrôle semblant montrer le reste du manoir... ainsi que les autres membres de la Génération Miracle.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dit Kasamatsu."

Furihata partit rejoindre, sans un mot, le capitaine de Rakuzan.

"D... Désolé... Dit-il. Mais Seijuro m'avait demandé de vous faire venir...  
\- Qu.. Pourquoi ?! S'écria Kagami."

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les membres de la GM étaient-ils filmés ? Pourquoi lui et les autres avait-il été appelé ? Pourquoi Furihata obéissait-il à l'empereur ?

"Beaucoup de question, n'est-ce pas Taiga ? Ricana Akashi.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Intervint Wakamatsu en serrant les poings, perdant clairement patience."

Un regard glacial lui répondit et il perdit toute son assurance.

"Furihata... Lâcha Kagami en regardant son coéquipier, attendant une explication."

Le châtain baissa la tête, la culpabilité se lisant sur son visage.

"Je... Je ne comprends rien... Avoua subitement Takao, de plus en plus perdu.  
\- Pour faire bref, j'ai décidé de me venger. Expliqua simplement Akashi.  
\- Te venger ? A cause de ta défaite ? Demanda Himuro.  
\- Oui."

Kamatsu prit à son tour la parole :

"C'est stupide et puérile ! De plus, pourquoi impliquer Kise et les autres, au lieu de Seirin ?!"

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'un ciseau le frôla. Muet de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés, il n'osa plus rien ajouté.

"Je me venge sur qui je le souhaite. Répondit le schizophrène. Et vous... Vous êtes là pour assister au spectacle."

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortait une autre paire de ciseau, commençant à jouer avec sans lâcher des yeux les lycéens. Ceux-ci avalèrent leur salive avant de reporter leur attention sur les écrans de surveillance, désormais réellement inquiet. 

* * *

Kuroko et Midorima n'avaient pas bougé. Assit dans le couloir, contre un mur, ils restaient muets, le regard dans le vide. Inquiétude, peur, appréhension... Tant de sentiments qui se mélangeaient en eux...  
Que faire... ? Que faire... ?

"Nous.. Devons trouver la sortie... Murmura le joueur fantôme."

Le vert lui lança un coup d'œil. Il avait raison... Leurs amis comptaient sur eux. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas rester ici, à se morfondre sur leur sort !

"Bien. Dit le joueur de Shutoku en se levant."

Kuroko se leva à son tour, reprenant contenance. Il regarda son camarade et proposa:

"Nous devrions retourner à l'entrée. Peut être avons nous raté quelque chose."

Le plus grand hocha la tête et ils avancèrent dans le couloir.  
Le silence était maitre. Chacun tentait de masquer ses sentiments négatifs. Mais Kuroko avait le regard plus sombre qu'à son habitude tandis que Midorima était tendu.

Ils arrivèrent au Hall sans encombre. Le premier réflexe du vert fut de tenter d'ouvrir la porte. Mais, bien entendu, c'était fermé. Il remonta ses lunettes, nerveux. Et maintenant ? Que faisaient-ils ?  
Kuroko, quand à lui, observait les environs. A bien y penser, c'était étrange... Pourquoi leurs trois amis étaient-ils enfermés et pas eux ?

"Il devrait y avoir d'autre pièce... Commenta le bleutée.  
\- Nous avons exploré tout le rez-de-chausser : Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Répondit Midorima."

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils. C'était tout de même bizarre...  
Subitement, il tilta :

"Ne devrait-il pas y avoir un étage ?"

Le joueur fantôme se souvenait en avoir aperçut un, ainsi qu'un grenier, lorsqu'il était arrivé.

"Mais si... ! Réalisa le plus grand. Cependant... nous n'avons vu aucun escalier."

De plus en plus étrange... A moins que...

"... Il n'y a pas d'escaliers... souffla Kuroko."

Son camarade le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Midorima-kun... Je te rappelle que nous parlons d'Akashi-kun. Ajouta-t-il."

Et le joueur de Shutoku compris. Il écarquilla les yeux tout en regardant le plus petit. Celui-ci s'approcha d'un mur et glissa sa main dessus, concentré. Shintarou fit de même avec le mur opposé. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise... Quand la main du vert s'enfonça soudainement dans une brique.  
Il recula instinctivement. Un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le couloir... et le mur trembla avant de s'effacer sur le côté, laissant un passage apparaître.

"Tu l'as trouvé. Commenta le bleutée en rejoignant son camarade."

Midorima fit un simple hochement de tête, ne quittant pas des yeux le passage. C'était un couloir étroit et plutôt court... Au bout duquel on pouvait apercevoir un ascenseur. 

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'Aomine était enfermé. Une demi-heure que Kuroko était partie. Une demi-heure qu'il se faisait chier. Une demi-heure qu'il fouillait la pièce, cherchant une distraction.  
Il avait ouvert tiroirs, armoires, placards, avait fouillé sous et derrière les meuble.. Rien, rien, et toujours rien ! ... Du moins... jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité se tourne vers une étagère pleine de livre.

Très franchement ? Il détestait la lecture. Et même enfermé ici, il n'avait aucune envie de lire. Alors, pourquoi ce subite retournement de situation ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait aperçut quelque chose derrière les livres.  
Il s'approcha et atteignit sans mal l'étagère. Il était grand, après tout. Il vira les livres sans aucun états d'âme et haussa un sourcil. Il y avait une poignée dans le mur, comme si un placard était encastré dedans.  
Il tenta de l'ouvrir... Sans aucun succès. Il força, mais toujours rien. La poignée restait figé. Il grogna, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux regarder... et s'aperçut qu'une serrure se trouvait sous la poignée. Soupir...

Il se retourna, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Plus qu'à tout refouiller pour trouver une foutue clé...

* * *

Murasakibara était toujours assit en haut de l'escalier, se tenant la main, la tête basse. La douleur avait diminué... a moins qu'il s'y soit seulement habitué ? Le violet ne savait pas. Il se sentait juste fatigué et affamé. Et inquiet. Depuis combien de temps Midorima était-il partit ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Et Kise ? Etait-il toujours enfermé, lui aussi ? Sans parler de Kuroko et Aomine...  
Ne pas avoir de nouvelle de ses amis le perturbait, tout comme l'attitude de Akashi. Pourquoi leur ancien capitaine leur faisait-il ça ? Il était mauvais joueur, oui... Mais pas au point de les torturer ! Alors, pourquoi ?

Une odeur. Il releva doucement la tête. Il avait sentit une odeur. Mais quoi ? Ça lui semblait familier... et pas du tout rassurant. Il se frotta les yeux, qui le piquaient depuis déjà quelques minutes...  
Bon sang... Quelle était cette odeur ? Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. Mais vraiment... vraiment, ça l'inquiétait. Il frissonna, sentant la peur s'immiscer en lui. Cependant, il était aussi curieux. En tant normal, il reconnaissait n'importe quelle odeur... alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

Il se leva, regarda au bas des escaliers... Et se décida à descendre les marches. 

* * *

Midorima et Kuroko étaient montés dans l'ascenseur en silence. C'était petit, au point que les deux adolescents se retrouvaient collé l'un à l'autre, malgré le gabarit du joueur fantôme. Le plus grand pressa le bouton près de la porte, puis celle-ci se ferma. Un vrombissement se fit entendre, et la machine bougea.

"Heureusement que Kise-kun n'est pas avec nous. Commenta le bleutée."

Le vert ne répondit pas, se contenant d'hocher la tête.  
Tandis qu'ils montaient, Kuroko leva les yeux vers son camarade. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, jouant nerveusement avec le bandage d'un de ses doigts.

"... Ça va aller, Midorima-kun ? Demanda le bleutée."

Le plus grand eut un temps d'arrêt, comme sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda ensuite le joueur fantôme.

".. Oui. Répondit-il."

Non. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait en cette foutu journée !  
Il avait perdu son objet chanceux, Akashi les enfermait et ses amis se retrouvaient bloqués dans de quelconques pièces ! Son horoscope avait raison : Il n'aurait jamais du sortir de chez lui...  
Le joueur de Seirin voulut dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un nouveau vrombissement. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les adolescents échangèrent un regard puis sortirent, méfiants.

Le premier étage était semblable au rez-de-chausser. A moins qu'il ne soit plus lugubre ? Les basketteurs préférèrent ne pas s'attarder. Ils se mirent à avancer tout en scrutant leur environnement. Cependant... il eut subitement un grésillement.  
Si Kuroko ni fit pas attention, ce fut l'inverse pour Midorima qui se figea. Le bruit provenait d'un peu plus loin, derrière eux. La gorge sèche, le cœur battant soudainement plus vite, il tourna la tête... et écarquilla les yeux.

"Kuroko... Souffla-t-il."

Sa voix avait tremblé. Le bleutée le regarda, surpris, et l'inquiétude s'empara de lui en voyant le visage terrifié de l'As. Jamais celui-ci n'avait parut aussi terrorisé.  
Tournant la tête pour voir ce qui l'effrayait, le bleuté fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que les lumières s'éteignaient une par une ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

"Midorima-kun.. Dit-il en regardant de nouveau son camarade."

Le vert était pétrifié, incapable de faire quoi-que-ce-soit, et son visage était devenu extrêmement pâle. Il n'en pouvait pus. Il était en train de craquer.  
Le couloir plongeait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité. Bientôt, les deux basketteurs seraient entourés par la ténèbres... et en réalisant ceci, le plus grand fut pris d'une vague de panique et lâcha un hurlement avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

"Midorima-kun ! S'écria le joueur fantôme."

Mais c'était trop tard. Le vert venait de disparaitre dans un autre couloir... 

* * *

Sanglot. Kise n'était plus capable de le supporter. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était là. Qu'il était enfermé. Qu'il attendait que ses amis arrivent. Mais rien. Personne. Personne à part lui, ses pleures, ses angoisses et ses peurs.  
Se mordant la lèvres inférieurs, tremblants de tout ses membres, les larmes dévalaient dorénavant ses joues alors qu'il tentait de sangloter silencieusement.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il restait aussi calme qu'il le pouvait. Mais il allait craquer. Dans très peu de temps, il allait craquer.

Murasakibara, au centre de la pièce, resta plusieurs minutes à observer le sous sol. C'était immense, étrangement propre, et vide. Contre le mur de droite, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à des gradins. Contre le mur de gauche, deux-trois étagères où étaient disposés des affaires de piscine, comme des bouées, des palmes... ou encore une bouteille de chlore.  
Le violet plissa le nez. Au moins, maintenant, il savait quelle était l'odeur désagréable qu'il avait sentit, et pourquoi ses yeux piquaient. Mais c'était étrange... La bouteille était fermée. Et aucune trace de piscine. De plus, ce manoir était vieux et délabré. Alors qui aurait pu utiliser le produit ? Akashi ? Mais... comme dis plus tôt... il n'y avait pas de piscine !

Le géant fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... 

* * *

"Trouvé ! S'écria fièrement Aomine en brandissant une clé."

Enfin ! Après trois-quart d'heures de recherche, il avait enfin trouvé cette foutu clé! Il allait enfin pouvoir ouvrir ce foutu placard !  
Elle était quand même bien planquée, la garce ! Dans une petite trappe cachée sous une armoire ! L'As l'avait découverte après avoir bougé plusieurs des meubles. Il était crevé, en sueur, ayant l'impression d'avoir fait un déménagement... mais maintenant, il était maitre de cette clé !

S'avançant vers le placard, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Que pouvait-il y avoir à l'intérieur ? Pour que la clé soit aussi bien cachée, il devait y avoir quelque chose de valeur ! De l'argent ? Des diamants ? ... Des revues d'idoles jamais parut ?  
Il se pressa vers sa destination, de plus en plus curieux.

* * *

Le sourire malsain d'Akashi s'accentua, faisant frisonner les autres lycéens.

"Ça commence. Dit-il."

Il reçu des regards d'incompréhensions. Un rire lui échappa, ne glaçant qu'un peu plus l'ambiance. Il joignit les mains et posa sa tête dessus, le regard malicieux et sadique. Puis il lâcha :

"Faisons un cour sur les phobies."

Jamais les adolescents ne se sentir aussi mal.

* * *

Avant de lire le prochain chapitre... Dites moi : Vous avez devinez les phobies des joueurs de la GM ? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Vraiment désolé : Ce chapitre est bien plus court que les précédents ! Mais je comptes me rattraper au prochain !

Sinon... Félicitation à vous tous ! Chaque personne (ou presque) ayant posté un commentaire a au moins trouvé une phobie sur cinq ! Bon, la peur de Midorima n'était pas vraiment compliqué faut dire...Celle de Kise l'était un peu plus... et celle de Aomine était bien plus dure à trouvé vu que je n'ai mis qu'un indice dans le fiction, et qu'il n'était pas très explicite ! Alors c'est normal si personne n'a trouvé xD

Bref ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

"Faisons un cours sur les phobies."

Il n'y avait plus un bruit. La gorge nouée, les dents serrés, tout le monde attendait que Akashi s'explique. Kasamatsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards nerveux aux écrans, inquiet pour son Kouhai qui semblait en train de craquer.

"Cinq personnes... Cinq phobies. Ajouta le capitaine de Rakuzan."

Il se leva et se mit sur le côté afin que les écrans soient bien visible, semblant clairement s'amuser de la situation.

"Et ces différentes phobies sont la..."

**\- Claustrophobie -**

Kise hurla. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se jeta sur la porte, en larme, et s'acharna sur la poignée. Mais rien. Rien du tout. C'était toujours fermé. Il suffoqua.

"LAISSE MOI SORTIR ! hurla-t-il."

Il frappa la porte, encore et encore.

"AKASHI !"

Sa voix déraillait, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il continua à s'emporter contre la porte, se mettant même à la griffer, ignorant la douleur qui l'électrisait.  
Ses pleures redoublèrent alors qu'il criait encore, au point d'avoir mal à la gorge. La respiration courte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il sentit ses jambes lâcher et s'écroula. Mais même à genoux, il ne s'arrêta pas. Sa tête vint taper contre la porte, une douleur sourde le traversa et il tomba à la renverse, sonné.

**-Ablutophobie -**

Murasakibara écarquilla les yeux lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler : Son corps se retrouva plongé dans l'eau. Sa respiration se bloqua... et il paniqua. Se débattant, tentant de remonter à la surface, il sentit une vive douleur dans sa main blessée. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant crier... Mais pas un son ne se fit entendre. A la place, l'eau s'infiltra en lui et il s'étouffa.  
Par un miracle quelconque, il réussit à revenir à la surface. Mais, toujours paniqué, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il toussa, tenta de reprendre de l'oxygène...

Ses poumons semblaient en feu. Sa gorge et ses yeux le brûlaient. L'odeur du chlore l'asphyxiait. Il lâcha un bruit étouffé. Ses vêtements lui collait à la peau, il était glacé, il n'arrivait plus à se maintenir hors de l'eau...  
Ses jambes se figèrent. Il hoqueta... puis coula de nouveau.

**\- Pédiophobie -**

Aomine glissa la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Un léger bruit se fit entendre et il eut un sourire satisfait. Il ouvrit ensuite le placard... Et poussa un hurlement en se jetant en arrière. Des poupées... Des tas de poupées venait de tomber devant lui.

Les yeux grands ouverts, tremblant, incapable de dire quoi-que-ce-soit, il recula sans lâcher des yeux les jouets.

C'était une mauvaise blague. Une très mauvaise blague.

Il était devenu livide. Son cœur était prêt à s'arrêter à tout moment. Il avala sa salive et sursauta lorsque son dos rentra en contact avec la porte. Les poupée étaient toujours au sol, inerte, et pourtant l'adolescent sentait son cœur se compresser.

Pétrifié, incapable de détourner les yeux de ces horreurs, il se sentit au bord des larmes lorsqu'une poupée mécanique se redressa et joua une musique, ressemblant à une berceuse détraquée...

Il fallait qu'il sorte ! Immédiatement ! Il ne supporterai pas de rester une minutes de plus avec ces choses !

Mais, subitement, la poupée mécanique tourna lentement la tête vers lui. La musique cessa, et une voix tout aussi détraqué ce fit entendre :

"Tu joues avec moi ?"

L'As poussa un nouveau hurlement.

**-Nyctophobie-**

Midorima s'était perdu dans les nombreux couloirs et était arrivé à un cul-de-sac. Toutes les lumières étaient dorénavant éteintes. La respiration saccadé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il partit se recroqueviller dans un coin, tremblant, et ferma les yeux.

Il inspira et expira doucement, tentant de reprendre son calme. Il essaya de s'imaginer chez lui, avec de la lumière. Beaucoup de lumière. Voir même dehors, en plein jour...Mais il n'y parvenait pas. La peur était trop présente pour qu'il puisse imaginer quoique-ce-soit.

La gorge nouée, il ne put empêcher un sanglot de passer ses lèvres. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, faisant le moins de bruit possible, écoutant tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il devait se calmer...

Un craquement.

Il hoqueta de peur, relevant vivement la tête. Mais il ne vit rien, à part la pénombre. La panique le prit de nouveau, quelque chose se brisa dans sa gorge... et il fondit en larme tout en criant.

**-Athazagoraphobie-**

La vue de Kuroko s'était maintenant habituée à l'obscurité. Cependant il était dorénavant perdu, et aucun signe de Midorima.

Le bleuté avala sa salive, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait. Alors... c'était donc ça le plan de Akashi ? Les confronter à leurs phobies... ? Le joueur fantôme ferma les yeux. Il ne comptait pas paniquer une seconde fois. Ses amis étaient sans aucun doutes confrontés à leurs peurs à l'heure actuelle... et il était le seul à pouvoir leur venir en aide. Alors il devait garder son sang froid.

Il rouvrit les yeux et sentit un frisson le parcourir, sans réel raison. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise, avait des sueurs froides... Il s'avança dans le couloir, ne sachant pas réellement où aller. Son corps lui semblait lourd... Avancer était difficile. Mais il fallait qu'il retrouve Akashi, afin de mettre un terme à tout ça.

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit Kise craquer, Kasamatsu n'hésita pas une seule seconde : il se précipita hors de la salle de contrôle, courant à toute vitesse à la recherche de son Kouhai. Où était-il enfermé ? Aucune idée. Mais une chose était claire : le troisième année ne comptait pas s'arrêter avant de le retrouver !

Subitement, il s'aperçut que Himuro courait à côté de lui. Le plus jeune, sans s'arrêter, s'écria :

"D'après les caméras de surveillance, Kise est au rez-de-chausser !

\- Merci ! Lui répondit le plus âgé."

Tatsuya continua de courir à ses côtés. Il avait aussi vu que Atsuchi se trouvait au sous-sol. Lui et le mannequin devait donc être proche.

Les deux bruns, terriblement inquiets, accélèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur coéquipier aussi apeurés, et ce n'étaient pas pour leur plaire !

N'ayant pas bougé, Wakamatsu ne parvenait pas à décroché son regard des écrans. Aomine... le fier Aomine Daiki égocentrique, pervers, génie du basket... hurlait devant des poupées. Le blond ne parvenait jute pas à y croire... Ça aurait pu être risible, si l'As n'avait pas parût aussi effrayé.

" Putain ! S'écria le joueur de Tôô."

Il se précipita à son tour hors la salle.

Takao et Kagami mirent plus de temps à réagir, observant les réactions des joueurs de génies. C'était... totalement improbable. Jamais ils n'auraient cru voir ça un jour. C'était déstabilisant... et malsain.

En voyant son Shin-chan se mettre à pleurer, le sang du faucon ne fit qu'un tour. A son tour, il sortit de la salle en courant. Kagami serra les poings. Comment Akashi pouvait-il faire subir sa à ses anciens coéquipiers ?!

"Enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il en attrapant le plus petit par le col."

Il en avait plus rien à foutre de recevoir un ciseau ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était frapper ce type !

Cependant, le surprenant, il ne reçut rien. Le capitaine de Rakuzan restait parfaitement docile, comme si se faire frapper était ce qu'il voulait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Le tigre stoppa son geste. Y avait-il encore quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient ? Il pesta, détestant se prendre la tête. Il jeta un œil à l'écran de Kuroko : Celui-ci gardait la tête haute, mais son malaise se faisait clairement ressentir.

L'As se Seirin lâcha Akashi en serrant les dents. Sans plus de cérémonies, il sortit à son tour de la pièce, se répétant tout de même que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire.

Après son départ, Furihata se précipita vers le plus petit pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci le laissa faire, puis s'approcha du tableau de contrôle et déverrouilla toute les portes du manoir.

* * *

Himuro et Kasamatsu entendirent des pleurs derrière une porte. Le joueur de Kaijo, reconnaissant la voix du copieur, se stoppa et entra vivement dans la pièce.  
Tatsuya continua sa course, comprenant que son coéquipier devait se trouver tout près. Allant encore plus vite, il sentit un forte odeur de chlore. Un porte se dessina au bout du couloir, et le jeune homme eut la certitude que Atsuchi se trouvait là.

Wakamatsu, criant le nom de son As, regardait anxieusement chaque recoins du manoir. Mais merde quoi ! Où se trouvait-il, ce foutu métisse ?!  
Un cri se fit entendre plus loin. Aomine. Le blond accéléra, inquiet comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Takao se rappelait avoir vu Midorima et Kuroko prendre un ascenseur. Mais où se trouvait-il, ce foutu ascenseur ?! Le faucon avait beau chercher, il ne le trouvait pas !  
Traversant un nouveau couloir, il faillit manquer le passage étroit dans le mur. Il s'arrêta et regarda à l'intérieur, intrigué. Au bout... le fameux ascenseur.

"Takao ! L'interpella Kagami en le rejoignant."

Le faucon se tourna vers lui. Tiens... C'est vrai que leurs coéquipiers se trouvaient au même endroit.  
Arrivant à sa hauteur, le rouge regarda à son tour dans le passage. Sans hésitation, il s'engouffra dedans et le brun le suivit tout en avalant sa salive.

Il était temps de sortir de cet enfer...

**A suivre...**

* * *

Sinon : Bravo à Laura-067 pour avoir trouvé la phobie de Kuroko !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté les derniers chapitres ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier (Oui oui, déjà xD)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

Ça phobie remontait à loin... plusieurs années déjà. Kise Ryouta était, à l'époque, un petit garçon qui débutait tout juste sa carrière de mannequin. Il avait hériter de la beauté de sa mère : Ses jolies cheveux blonds, son fin visage, ce corps élancé... Oui. Il en était le portrait craché.  
Ses parents ne s'occupaient jamais de lui. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Sa mère était sans cesse en voyage et son père était très pris pas son entreprise. Ainsi, la seule personne qui donnait de l'attention à Ryouta était son manageur. Mais c'était seulement pour sa future carrière.

Un jour, alors que le blond avait dix ans, son père perdit son travail. Il se mit en quête d'en retrouver un, mais sans succès. Sa mère était, encore une fois, en voyage. Ainsi, Kise s'était retrouvé seul avec son père. Celui-ci ne lui prêta d'abord pas d'attention.. Mais au fur et à mesure, il se fit plus tactile à son égard. Il lui ébouriffait les cheveux, l'enlaçait... Sûrement pour combler l'absence de sa femme. Mais peu importait la raison pour Ryouta : Il était parfaitement heureux que son père lui donne enfin de l'attention !

Et puis... Ils avaient appris la mort de sa mère.  
L'avion dans lequel elle se trouvait avait eut un accident au décollage. Il n'y avait presque pas eut de survivants.  
Son père s'était mis à péter un câble, à hurler, à casser tout ce qu'il trouvait ! A ce moment, Kise fut heureux de travailler dans le mannequinat. Au moins, il était pris toute la journée. Il n'allait donc pas recevoir les foudres de son père !

Erreur.

Un soir, son manageur le déposa chez lui comme à son habitude.  
Kise pénétra dans la maison le plus silencieusement possible, enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, et se dirigea vers l'escalier, voulant aller se coucher. Il passa devant le salon... Son père y était, assit dans le canapé. Il l'interpella.  
En enfant obéissant, Ryouta s'approcha de lui, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il ne reçut pas de réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Son père finit par se lever sans un mot et s'accroupit près de lui. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda. Kise n'osa rien dire, mais un malaise incompréhensible l'avait pris. Puis, subitement... Un claquement résonna. Il venait de se faire gifler.  
Écarquillant les yeux de stupeurs, il regarda son père avec incompréhension, les larmes commençant déjà à perler. L'homme se mit à hurler, à le secouer dans tout les sens. L'enfant ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et se mit à pleurer. Il essaya de se débattre, mais son père était trop fort.

Emporté de force, son père le jeta dans le placard à balaie se situant dans la cuisine. Apeuré, le mannequin se recroquevilla dans un coin, n'osant plus bouger, sanglotant. Il paniqua cependant quand un crissement se fit entendre et qu'il vit une forme se placer devant la porte du placard, le bloquant à l'intérieur. Sûrement son père... qui avait bloqué la sortit avec un meuble...  
L'enfant avait crié, s'était jeté contre la porte, avait poussé de toute ses forces... Mais rien ne bougea. Ses pleures redoublèrent.

Kise ne parvenait plus à se rappeler... Combien de temps était-il resté enfermé ? Quelques jours... Pas plus de trois, sinon il serait mort de déshydratation. Et sans doute d'asphyxie, aussi. Mais pour l'enfant qu'il était, ça avait semblé être des semaines...

Sanglot.

"Akashi..."

Allongé sur le sol, sonné, Kise tremblait de tout son être. Sa respiration était irrégulière, son cœur battait anormalement vite, les larmes dévalaient ses joues, ses yeux étaient rouges, il était pâle...  
Il avait l'impression de mourir. A moins que ça ne soit réellement le cas ? Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. Il était vidé de toute son énergie, comme dans un état second. Tout se mélangeait, se floutait...

"KISE !"

Il écarquilla les yeux à ce cris, sentit un coup de vent lui caresser le visage et soulever ses cheveux. Quelqu'un se précipita à ses côtés et glissa une main derrière sa nuque avant de le redresser.

"S... Sempaï... ? Bégaya-t-il."

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle était brisée, basse, pleine de douleur...  
Son capitaine le regardait, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, semblant lui même sur le point de pleurer.

"C'est ouvert, Kise... Souffla-t-il."

Le blond ne compris pas tout de suite. Il tourna doucement la tête, vit la porte ouverte... Et percuta. De nouveau, il fondit en larme, se serrant contre son capitaine. Celui-ci l'enlaça doucement et lui caressa le dos. Jamais il n'avait vu son As ainsi, et il priait pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

* * *

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas nager. Au contraire, Murasakibara avait toujours été très doué pour la natation. Presque autant qu'au Basket.

Mais bon. Ce sport, comme tout les autres, l'exaspérait. Ce que le joueur de Yosen aimait, lui, c'était juste faire la planche et se laisser flotter. Ça lui apportait un sentiment de plénitude, un peu comme si il volait. C'était curieux et amusant.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Atsuchi avait toujours fait ça. C'était ça sœur qui lui avait enseigné. Du coup, lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux, ils se rendaient à la piscine et faisaient la planche. C'était leur moment à eux.

Et puis... C'est arrivé.

Murasakibara, du haut de ses 12 ans, était partit à la plage avec sa famille. Il n'avait pas attendu pour aller dans l'eau avec son ainée et faire la planche. Il avait tranquillement fermé les yeux, ne ce souciant plus de rien, et c'était laissé porter... Sans réaliser que le courant l'emmenait un peu plus loin. Oh, ce n'était pas très loin ! Juste assez pour que l'enfant n'ai plus pied. Mais pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Il savait nager !

Mais.. C'était sans compter sur un ballon qui lui arriva en plein sur l'estomac, le plongeant dans l'eau. Sur le coup, Atsuchi écarquilla les yeux, la respiration coupé. L'eau de mer lui brûla les yeux et il se cambra de douleur, ouvrant la bouche pour hurler. L'eau s'engouffra et il s'étouffa, il bougea dans tout les sens, la vue floutée, ne parvenant plus à savoir de quel côté était la surface. Il finit par perdre connaissance...

C'est sa sœur qui le sauva de la noyade. On lui fit le bouche à bouche sur la plage puis on l'emmena aux urgences, où il resta pendant quelques jours pour des examens. Plus jamais il ne remit les pieds dans l'eau.

"Atsuchi !"

Un hurlement. Une compression sur son torse. Une chaleur ses sur lèvres. De l'air. Il toussa, cracha de l'eau, se tourna brusquement sur le côté pour pouvoir mieux respirer. Merde... Il se sentait mal...

"Atsuchi ! Entendit-il encore."

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son corps était lourd...

Son regard tomba alors sur Himuro, qui se trouvait agenouillé près de lui.

"Muro...shin... ? Souffla-t-il."

Son coéquipier était trempé de la tête au pied, tout comme lui. Mais pourtant, le violet pouvait clairement discerner des larmes sur son visage.

Se redressant comme il pouvait, prenant appuie sur ses mains, Murasakibara s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait... Quand Himuro se jeta dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

Surpris, le plus grand ne dit rien. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la piscine qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, et il se figea. Les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Il regarda de nouveau son coéquipier. Ainsi... Il avait plongé pour le récupérer ? Il l'avait sauvé ?

"... Merci... Muro-shin... Lâcha Atsuchi."

Il l'enlaça à son tour, plongeant sa tête dans son cou en silence.

* * *

C'était une peur grotesque. Aomine le savait bien. D'ailleurs, ceux au courant de sa phobie n'hésitaient jamais à se moquer de lui. Mais qu'ils aillent au diable ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les poupées l'effrayaient !

Il en avait toujours eut peur. Petit déjà, il ne supportait pas d'être dans la même pièce que ces... choses. C'était pour cette raison qu'il venait rarement chez Momoï à l'époque.

Sa peur c'était accentuée au fil du temps, devenant une véritable source d'effrois pour le métisse. Tout ça, c'était sans aucun doute à cause des nombreux films d'horreurs qu'il avait regardé. Mais comment ne pas flippé, sérieusement ?

Celles qui l'effrayaient le plus était les poupées de porcelaine. Ou bien celles de chiffons. Elles avaient sans cesse un regard vide, un sourire malsain.. Le genre de chose qui, une fois vivant, en voulait à votre vie comme Chucky !

Et.. mon dieu... les poupées de plastiques n'étaient pas en reste... Encore, les vulgaires Barbis, ça passait ! Mais celles avec une boite vocale étaient pire que tout !

Sérieusement, Daiki ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'est pourquoi il courut le plus loin possible de cette poupée mécanique, qui s'avançait vers lui en répétant, de sa voix détraquée :

"Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Viens jouer avec moi !

\- TA GUEULE ! S'écria le métisse."

Putain ! Putain ! Putain !

Un frisson le parcourut. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. En fait, sa peur s'était réellement intensifiée quatre ans auparavant :

Aomine Daiki, 12 ans, c'était rendu chez sa tante pour un dîner de famille. Il se rappelait encore de la honte qu'il avait eut lorsque sa mère avait parlé de sa phobie devant tout le monde. Il adorait sa mère, mais elle ne savait pas tenir sa langue !

Bref. Si ça c'était arrêter là, ça aurait pu passer. Mais bien sûr, c'était allé plus loin. Ses cousines, qui étaient d'une gentillesse incroyable (noté l'ironie), avaient eut la brillante idée de l'enfermée dans la cave. L'endroit où elles avaient abandonné TOUTES leurs poupées !

L'enfant à hurler, pleurer, taper contre la porte... Et on lui avait ouvert seulement quelques heures plus tard.

La porte qui s'ouvre subitement, quelqu'un qui entre, qui frappe dans la poupée... Celle-ci part s'exploser contre le mur.

Daiki écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi Wakamatsu était-il ici ?

"Aomine ! S'écria le blond en se précipitant vers son coéquipier"

Le métisse ne réagit pas, regardant son ainé s'approcher de lui et poser ses mains sur ses épaules, inquiet. L'As avait l'habitude que Wakamatsu lui hurle sans cesse dessus. Alors le voir inquiet à son sujet... C'était étrange.

"Tout va bien ? Demanda le blond."

\- ... Ouai..

\- Bien... Souffla de soulagement le deuxième année. Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir faire ça...

\- Ç... ?"

Le métisse hurla de douleur et se frotta le sommet du crâne :

"Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

\- Parce que tu me tapes sur le système ! Répondit Kosuke. Même hors des entrainements, t'arrive à me faire chier ! Et puis franchement... Des poupées ? Mais qui flippe devant des poupées ?!

\- Qu... Mais pour qui tu te prends ?!"

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas. Il coupa subitement court à leur chamaillerie en enlaçant son Kouhai, surprenant celui-ci.

"Tu sais pas comment j'étais inquiet... Souffla le blond."

Le métisse ne sut comment réagir. Il sentit ses joues chauffer doucement, gêner.

Wakamatsu réalisa ce qu'il faisait et s'écarta brusquement, rougissant à son tour.

"Hum... On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici... Dit-il, mal à l'aise, en détournant le regard."

L'as hocha la tête, tout aussi mal à l'aise que son Sempaï.

* * *

Kuroko continuait d'avancer, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il avait le souffle court, la tête qui tournait... Ça devenait insupportable. Il s'appuya contre le mur, mit une main sur son cœur. Merde... Merde !  
Il tomba à genoux, l'air semblant lui manquer. Il essaya de respirer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le corps tremblant, il ferma les yeux, essayant de garder son sang froid. Il se sentait vraiment mal...

"Kuroko ! Entendit-il.  
\- Shin-chan ! Résonna une seconde voix."

Il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa comme il pouvait. Kagami et Takao ?  
Le joueur fantôme fut sceptique. Avait-il rêver ? Après tout, comment les deux basketteurs auraient-ils pu parvenir jusqu'ici ?

"Kuroko ! Entendit-il plus fortement, les voix se rapprochant."

Non... Ce n'était pas un rêve. Son coéquipier, ainsi que celui de Midorima, étaient bien ici !  
Le bleutée se redressa complètement, toujours appuyé contre le mur.

"Kagami-kun ! S'écria-t-il."

Sa voix était bien plus faible qu'il ne l'avait voulut. Mais cela avait été suffisant, puisqu'il entendit des gens courir dans sa direction.

"Kuroko ! Cria encore Kagami."

La forme du tigre se distingua enfin dans le couloir. Kuroko fit un pas dans sa direction, s'apprêtant à signaler sa présence, mais son coéquipier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se jetant sur lui pour l'enlacer.  
Le plus petit resta d'abord muet de surprise. Puis, quand il sentit l'As le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres et il commenta, amusé :

"Pour une fois que tu me vois.  
\- Te moque pas. Grogna le rouge."

Le bleutée l'enlaça à son tour et, rassuré, ferma les yeux.

"Je suis content de ne plus être seul... Souffla-t-il."

Kagami raffermit sa prise, comment ayant peur de perdre de nouveau son coéquipier.

"Tu ne le sera plus jamais. Promit-il."

Takao, qui s'était resté en retrait, les regardait en silence, ne voulant pas déranger leur moment. Cependant, ne voyant pas Midorima, son inquiétude s'amplifia et il reprit sa course, criant à l'adresse des deux joueurs de Seirin :

"Je vais chercher Shin-chan !"

L'ombre et la lumière le regardèrent, puis échangèrent un regard. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retourner au rez-de-chausser pour prendre des nouvelles des autres.

Takao arpentait les couloirs, appelant son coéquipier. Mais toujours pas de réponse. Il commençait peu à peu à paniquer, imaginant les pires scénarios. Après tout, jamais il n'avait vu son Shin-chan péter un câble. De quoi pouvait être capable le vert dans ces moments là ? Sûrement pas du meilleur, en tout cas...

Un sanglot.

Le faucon se figea, tandis l'oreille sans un bruit. Oui... Il entendait pleurer. Il avança doucement en se concentrant, tentant de discerner la silhouette de son As... et il finit pas la voir.

"Shin-chan ! S'écria le brun."

Il courut vers son camarade et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui.

"Shin-chan ! Tout va bien ? Demanda le brun."

L'interpellé se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, ne donnant pas de réponse. Non.. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Takao se donna une baffe mental, se traitant d'imbécile.

"Shin-chan... Souffla-t-il."

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, voulant le rassuré. Cependant, cela eut l'effet inverse, faisant paniqué son coéquipier qui réagit au quart de tour, relevant subitement la tête en se dégageant violemment. Takao n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver : Il se prit un coup au visage et tomba à la renverse, gémissant de douleur.

"Qu... Takao ? réalisa le garçon à lunette."

Le brun se redressa, se frottant sa joue douloureuse.

"Je... Je ne voulais pas... Je... Balbutia l'As."

Malgré l'obscurité, le faucon pouvait voir que son camarade était pâle et qu'il culpabilisait.

"Ce n'est rien, Shin-chan. Lui dit-il."

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit :

"C'est finit. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre."

Toujours apeuré, Midorima fut cependant rassuré par ces mots. Son coéquipier posa doucement son front contre le sien en serrant un peu plus ses mains.

"Sortons d'ici, Shin-chan."

L'As hocha la tête, recommençant à sangloter alors que sa pression retombait.

* * *

Akashi regardait les écrans en silence, tout trace de sourire ayant disparut de son visage. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soupira... puis finit par éteindre les caméras. Derrière lui, Furihata n'avait pas bougé. Il l'observait sans un mot, triste et inquiet.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan se tourna vers lui, croisant leurs regards. Il fit un léger sourire au châtain et passa à côté de lui pour sortir. Mais Kouki se jeta subitement sur lui, l'enlaçant. Surpris, le rouge le laissa faire malgré tout. Plongeant la tête dans son cou, le joueur de Seirin souffla :

"Tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi."

Le plus petit ne répondit pas. Furihata le serra un peu plus fort et ajouta, au bord des larmes :

"Je te soutiendrais toujours..."

Le rouge sourit de nouveau et glissa une main dans les cheveux du châtain :

"Je sais... murmura-t-il enfin."

Puis une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

**\- Une semaine auparavant -**

"Tout va bien, Seijuro ? Demanda Furihata en entrant dans le salon."

Le regard dans le vide, semblant en pleine réflexion, Akashi ne répondit pas, inquiétant son petit ami. Car oui, ils sortaient ensemble. Depuis le match entre leurs deux équipes. Ils avaient eut un coup de foudre simultané lors de leur première rencontre et, quand la Winter Cup avait prit fin, le joueur de Seirin avait eut le courage de se déclarer.

Très franchement ? Le châtain n'aurait jamais cru que leur relation se passerait aussi bien. Akashi était doux, gentil, attentionné... Il se montrait patient avec lui, proposait des rendez-vous, n'hésiait pas à lui prendre la main, à l'embrasser, ou tout simplement : à lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

"... Je vais confronter les membres de la Génération Miracle à leur phobie. Dit subitement le rouge."

Furihata le regarda avec surprise.

"Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il ?

\- De nombreuses raisons. Répondit Seijuro."

Le châtain ne comprenait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas forcé Akashi à s'expliquer.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui sans rien dire puis attendit, glissant sa main sur la sienne avec hésitation. Il fut surpris lorsque son petit ami posa sa tête sur son épaule, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"C'est la fin de la Génération Miracle. Déclara le rouge."

Encore une fois surpris, Kouki n'osa cependant rien dire, le laissant continuer :

"Chacun a trouvé sa voie. Il n'y a plus de GM qui tienne. Mais... Avant la séparation définitive, je veux vérifier qu'ils soient bien entourés, qu'ils aient des gens sur qui ils peuvent compter."

Il se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda au dehors.

"Une fois confronté à leurs phobies, je ferais appel à leurs coéquipiers les plus proches. Leurs réactions me montreront si je peux me retirer ou non.

\- Mais... ils vont t'en vouloir ! S'exclama Furihata en se levant à son tour.

\- Je sais."

Akashi était prêt à être détesté si cela permettait à ses cinq anciens coéquipiers d'avancer. Mais Kouki ne pouvait l'accepter.

"Tu prends tout sur toi... comme si tu étais seul ! Cria-t-il."

Le rouge se tourna vers lui, surpris. Jamais il n'avait vu son petit ami se mettre en colère !

"Je suis là , moi ! Tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi ! Je vais... Je vais t'aider ! Te soutenir !"

Le châtain eut les larmes aux yeux :

"Je te soutiendrais toujours !"

Il était trop sensible, il le savait bien... On lui avait fait de nombreuses fois la remarque ! Mais comment pouvait-il rester de marbre devant la tristesse évidente de celui qu'il aimait ?!

"Je t'aime, Seijuro ! Sanglota-t-il."

Akashi se sentit ému. Un sourire plein de tendresse étira ses lèvres et il vint enlacer Furihata.

"Moi aussi, Kouki... Dit-il."

Puis il scella doucement leurs lèvres.

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8 - The End

Le soleil leur fit un bien fou. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux de se retrouver dehors. Le vent qui leur caressait le visage, la luminosité rassurante... et leurs camarades, qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés.  
Le manoir se trouvait derrière eux, mais ils n'y faisaient plus attention, se remettant simplement de leurs émotions. Il va sans dire que Kise et Midorima étaient les plus mal au point, ainsi que Murasakibara. Tout les trois s'étaient écroulés sur un banc, vidés de leur énergie, blanc comme neige. Leurs coéquipiers se tenaient à côtés d'eux : Kasamatsu caressait tranquillement le dos de son As pendant que Himuro donnait des sucreries au violet. Takao, quand à lui, refaisait correcteur les bandages de son Shin-chan, qui avait glissé de ses doigts.  
Aomine s'était laissé tombé dans l'herbe, épuisé. Il avait fermé les yeux et respirait calmement, tentant d'effacer de son esprits toutes ces foutus poupées, en particulier celle mécanique. Kuroko et Kagami étaient assis à côté de lui sans un bruit, regardant le ciel, tandis que Wakamatsu se tenait debout.

"Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? Finit par demander le joueur fantôme.  
\- On trouve Akashi et on demande des explications ! S'exclama son coéquipier."

Les autres haussèrent un sourcil et Kasamatsu soupira :

"On a déjà eut le droit à des explications. Il a fait ça par vengeance. Dit le capitaine de Kaijo.  
-... Mais c'est quand même bizarre... Dit le tigre de Seirin. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était lui même !  
-Furihata nous a dit que son autre personnalité était revenu... Intervint Takao."

Les membres de la génération miracle froncèrent les sourcils, septiques.

"Non. Dit Midorima. Si ça avait été le cas, nous l'aurions vu à ses yeux."

Tiens... C'est vrai que le capitaine de Rakuzan n'avait pas eut les yeux vairons ! Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de ça ?

"Donc... Akashicchi voulait vraiment nous faire du mal... Murmura tristement Kise."

Il eut un silence.

"Non."

Un mot. un simple mot. Mais cela parvint à surprendre tout le groupe. Les regards se tournèrent vers Murasakibara, qui avait cesser de manger. Les yeux fixés vers un point invisible, il semblait en pleine réflexion, l'air sérieux.

"Aka-shin est gentil. Il nous a toujours protégé... Ajouta-il.  
\- Ben ça a changé ! S'exclama Aomine. Bordel Mura, t'a faillit crever !"

Le violet resta silencieux. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard.  
Douleur. Culpabilité. Incompréhension. Voilà ce que ressentait le géant. Il avait toujours adoré Akashi, qui l'avait soutenue à de nombreuses reprises. C'était donc inconcevable pour lui que le plus petit lui fasse du mal.  
Cependant... n'était-ce pas à cause de lui si son ex-capitaine avait développé une seconde personnalité ? N'était-ce pas à cause de son impertinence, son arrogance ?

"Tout est de ma faute... Lâcha-t-il tristement en se prenant la tête dans les mains."

Sans la seconde personnalité d'Akashi, l'équipe de Teiko serait restée soudée et unis. Jamais ils ne se seraient séparés. Jamais ils n'auraient pris des chemins différents. Jamais ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ne serait arrivé...

"Tout est de ma faute... Répéta-t-il au bord des larmes."

Ses camarades restèrent choqués. Murasakibara ne s'était jamais remis en question, n'avait jamais estimé être coupable de quoi-que-ce-soit. Mais les choses avaient changé. Tout avait changé. Plus d'arrogance. Plus de vanité. Plus de supériorité.

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Atsushi. Lui murmura doucement Himuro.  
\- Ne soit pas triste, Murasakibarrachi ! S'écria Kise. Sinon... Sinon je vais être triste aussi !"

Midorima remonta ses lunettes avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le manoir.

"Akashi avait quelque chose en tête. Dit-il. Et je suis persuadé que ça n'avait pas pour but de nous nuire."

L'As de Yosen lui lança un regard plein d'espoir. Shintarou continua :

"Akashi nous a toujours protégé. Pourquoi changer maintenant ?  
-Écoutons Kagami-kun et allons voir Akashi-kun. Intervint Kuroko.  
-Apparemment on a pas le choix... Soupira Daiki."

Ils échangèrent tous des regards, puis hochèrent la tête avant de se lever et de retourner vers le manoir.

Furihata se trouvait toujours dans le manoir. Il était partit chercher un verre d'eau pour Seijuro, qui était resté dans la salle de surveillance.  
Le châtain sentait bien que son petit ami était mal, et cela le rendait triste. Il espérait que Kuroko et les autres ne lui en voudraient pas trop et qu'ils redeviennent amis, que tout s'arrange...

L'adolescent revint vers la pièce, verre d'eau à la main, et ouvrit la porte. Ou du moins... essaya d'ouvrir. Il se figea, sa gorge se noua. La porte était fermé.

"Seijuro ! S'écria-t-il."

Il s'acharna sur la poignée, mais impossible d'ouvrir. Sans parler du fait que Akashi ne donnait pas signe de vie. La panique l'envahit. Il lâcha le verre, qui vint se fracasser sur le sol, et tenta d'ouvrir à deux mains.

"Seijuro ! Hurla-t-il."

Merde... Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi cette porte était-elle fermée d'abord ? Son copain avait désactivé tout les système de fermeture ! Et puis... même si ça s'était réactivé... Akashi se trouvait dans la salle de contrôle ! Alors il pouvait se sortir de là !

"Seijuro ! Hurla une nouvelle fois le châtain, dont la voix partait dans les aiguës."

Putain ! Le rouge n'avait pas décidé de mettre fin à ses jours quand même ? Il n'allait pas faire une pareille connerie ?  
Kouki lâcha un sanglot. Il se mit à frapper contre la porte, les larmes dévalant déjà ses joues.

"Seijuro ! Pleura-t-il."

Mais toujours rien. Toujours aucune réponse. Toujours se foutu silence.  
Furihata se sentit suffoqué. Il glissa contre la porte, continuant de donner des coups. Il tremblait. Il était livide. Il était terrifié.

"Seijuro... murmura-t-il.  
\- Furihata-kun ! S'écria une voix dans son dos."

Surpris, il se retourna... et resta muet de stupeur en voyant Kuroko, ainsi que les autres, courir dans sa direction.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Kagami en arrivant à la hauteur de Kouki, inquiet.  
\- Seijuro est à l'intérieur ! Il ne me répond pas ! Répondit le châtain, en larme."

Les autres se figèrent. Merde... C'était une blague ?!

"Oï, Akashi ! S'écria Aomine en s'approchant de la porte."

Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais ce fut impossible. Murasakibara décida de défoncer la porte, mais Himuro, Kise et Midorima l'en empêchèrent, ne voulant pas d'une seconde main cassée.

"Akashi, répond-nous ! S'écria à son tour l'As de Shutoku."

Ce fut le silence. Kagami se jeta sur la poignée, tentant à son tour d'ouvrir. Aomine joignit ses forces, ainsi que Wakamatsu et Kasamatsu. Mais même à quatre, ce fut impossible. Takao analysa la porte, cherchant un point faible ou autre... Rien. Rien rien et toujours rien.

"Akashicchi ! S'exclama Kise, au bord des larmes."

Ils s'attendaient tous au pire. Après tous, le capitaine de Rakuzan était capable de tout et n'importe quoi. Les pleurs de Furihata redoublèrent... et Kuroko, qui jusque là était resté auprès de son coéquipier pour le rassurer, s'approcha subitement de la porte.

"Tu es pathétique, Akashi-kun."

Sa voix avait été ferme. Glaciale. Le joueur fantôme était en colère.

"Je ne te comprends pas. Ni moi, ni personne. Continua-t-il."

Ses camarades restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
Kuroko ne s'arrêta pas :

"Tu utilises des méthodes démesurés. Tu nous mets en danger. Tu veux toujours nous montrer ta supériorité. On ne sait jamais ce que tu as derrière la tête, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. Mais..."

Le bleutée eut un temps d'arrêt. Son expression se fit bien plus triste. Il posa doucement un main sur la porte et continua, sur un ton bien plus tendre :

"Mais je sais une chose. Murasakibara me l'a fait réalisé. Tout ce que tu fais... tu le fais pour nous. Pour notre bien.  
-Tu es gentil, Akashicchi ! S'exclama Kise. Tu nous as toujours défendu au collège, et je suis sûr que tu l'as aussi fait au lycée !  
-Aka-shin fait toujours de son mieux pour **ce** qu'il aime. Le shogi, le basket... Mais il fait aussi de son mieux pour **ceux** qu'il aime. Commenta Atsuchi.  
-T'es imprévisible et flippant. Ajouta Aomine. Mais j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un se donnant plus à fond que toi.  
-Il n'y a personne de comparable à toi. Termina Midorima. Tu es la personne la plus admirable que je connaisse."

Ils se turent. Ils avaient dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur... Mais la porte resta close.  
Cependant... un bruit étouffé ce fit entendre. Les adolescents n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. C'était impossible. Invraisemblable... Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Seijuro pleurait.

"Bon, ça suffit. Soupira Kasamatsu.  
-Tu vas sortir de là, à la fin ?! S'exclama Wakamatsu.  
-Aller, Akashi ! Encouragea Takao. Tu ne vas pas laisser Furihata pleurer quand même !  
-Nous t'attendons ! Dit à son tour Himuro.  
\- Akashi ! Cria Kagami.  
\- Akashi ! S'écrièrent-ils tous."

Furihata, dont les pleurs avait diminué, se releva, séchant les dernières larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Il regarda la porte, une détermination incroyable l'ayant envahit... et il hurla. Hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :

"SEIJURO !"

Son appel résonna. Le temps se suspendit. Puis il n'eut plus rien. Plus rien du tout...  
Jusqu'à un grincement. Un bruit de pas. Un sanglot. La porte qui s'ouvre. Akashi qui apparait. Akashi ayant les larmes aux yeux. Akashi qui sourit. Akashi qui craque, qui fond en larme... et tous ses amis, qui se précipitent vers lui et qui l'enlace.

* * *

Le vent soufflait doucement. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, prenant un repos bien mérité. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, si on oubliait les dernier gazouillements des oiseaux, ou bien les feuilles qui craquaient...

Akashi regardait le ciel, appuyé contre la rembarre du balcon. Furihata se tenait à ses côtés, en silence. Leurs mains étaient tendrement enlacées.

"Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé... avoua le châtain."

Son petit ami sourit doucement. Il le regarda, approcha son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa chastement avant de coller leurs fronts :

"Nous avons tous nos phobies, Kouki. Et nous réagissons tous différemment lorsqu'elles se manifestent.

-La tienne s'est donc manifesté... ?"

Seijuro hocha la tête, mais le joueur de Seirin ne comprenait pas. De quoi son petit ami pouvait-il avoir peur ? Quelle était cette phobie qui c'était manifesté seulement aujourd'hui ?

Le rouge répondit à la question silencieuse :

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu peur de perdre des êtres qui mettaient cher."

Mais aujourd'hui, sa phobie s'était aussi volatilisée. Car aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous fait un pas en avant.

* * *

Donc... Voilà. "Phobie" est maintenant terminé ! Bon Dieu, j'ai les larmes aux yeux...

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçut avec cette fin. Ou avec la fiction entière en fait. Après tout, seul le couple FuriAka s'est vraiment développé...

J'espère quand même que cette fiction vous aura plus ! merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette fiction. De plus gros merci à ceux qui ont commenté... et Beaucoup d'amour et de reconnaissance à ceux qui auront aimé ! Vraiment, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur ! Ce n'est pas la fiction la plus longue ou la plus développé qui met été donné d'écrire, et très franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru la finir un jour ! Mais je suis très heureuse d'y mettre enfin un terme, tout comme j'ai été très heureuse de l'écrire !

Voilà. C'est terminé ! Je vous dis à la prochaine fois, et encore une fois : Merci à tous !


End file.
